


Fan

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: At five years old they see a simple image of their soulmate, and when they meet they see more visions. Rangi saw a beautiful golden fan, an item that was far too fancy for the object of her affections, Kyoshi, to have. After all she was just a maid.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU! 
> 
> Part 1- Kyoshi x Rangi  
> Part 2- Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy  
> Part 3- Trini x Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers)  
> Part 4- Korra x Asami  
> Part 5- Catra x Adora

Fan

Rangi was five years old when she saw the beautiful golden fan in her dreams. It shimmered beautifully in black gloved hand and moved around with a finesse and artistry as if it were being used for bending. 

"A fan?" Hei Ran had murmured when Rangi told her the following day. "That is not typically an item men have, but I suppose you'll see more of the vision when you actually meet your soulmate." 

When Rangi started attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, she knew that whoever her soulmate was would be a woman. The other girls gushed about boys and made plans to sneak away with the boys of the Boys Academy that was on the other side of the block. She heard about their secret parties in the hallways and the other girls would gush about how cute this boy was and how they made out. 

Rangi didn't have those feelings. 

Whenever she thought about who was attractive and who she wanted to kiss, it was always a girl she imagined. She couldn't really talk about it with anyone though. As the daughter of the Headmistress, the other girls looked at her with a sort of disdain and treated her badly most of the time. She knew in Fire Nation tradition, same sex relationships were...tolerated but not really talked about. She had to read secret books to learn about the rest of the nations. The Water Tribes supported and accepted those types of relationships and just like all their relationships they were very private about it. The Air Nation offered no judgements at all, everyone was loved and accepted as they were and their relationships were public and free. The Earth Kingdom didn't accept those relationships at all. In fact it was completely against the law and people would often be persecuted and killed if they were caught. How...barbaric. 

She told her mom about it when she was 14 and getting ready to leave the Fire Academy behind and go be a personal bodyguard to Avatar Yun. She was already a Master Firebender and she was honored to have this task at such a young age, but they would be living in the Earth Kingdom where people like her were persecuted and killed, her mother needed to know about it before they went. 

She had reacted with nonchalance which was a surprise to Rangi as she expected surprise or anger. 

"You're not telling me something I didn't already know," Hei Ran said. "I suspected it when you told me your soulmate vision was a fan, watching you at the academy never talking about boys like the other girls and sneaking glances at pretty girls only confirmed my suspicions." 

"Wait, you already knew?" 

Hei Ran grabbed her jaw gently which was a rare gesture of affection for her mother to do, "of course I did and I love you either way." 

Rangi wanted to cry. She had been dreading this for weeks, but she really had nothing to fear. "B-but the Earth Kingdom..." 

"Is antiquated and violent," Hei Ran said with a scowl. "You must be careful Rangi. No one must know about your feelings while we are there. Just focus on your job, to protect the Avatar at all costs." 

Rangi nodded determined. "On my honor, no harm shall befall the Avatar under my watch." 

...

Avatar Yun was her age but he was a Master Earthbender and as eloquent as Firelord Zoryu himself. He greeted them with the proper Fire Nation respect and was as hospitable as he was charming, but Rangi couldn't really focus on him. As impressive as he was, her entire focus was on his personal maid. 

She was the tallest person Rangi had ever seen and though shy and quiet, was so incredibly beautiful. Of course Rangi had crushes on girls before and had even fantasized about kissing them, but this girl was different. She made her knees weak when she prided herself on strong unbreakable stances, and she made her think of things that were way more than a kiss. Things that she learned about but was far too young to be thinking about doing. 

"Her name is Kyoshi." 

Rangi snapped her head towards Yun who was smirking at her as if he knew all her secrets, and maybe he did because he continued with, "so beautiful isn't she?" 

He turned towards the tall maid and said, "Kyoshi, can you please take my bodyguard to her room?" 

Kyoshi nodded at him and timidly walked towards Rangi. Rangi's heart start thudding hard in her chest and she was having a hard time breathing. "T-this way," she said in a low alto voice nearly making Rangi melt into the floor. 

When the maid bent down to pick up her trunk Rangi said, "oh careful that's really...heavy..."

Kyoshi lifted it up with ease and started guiding her down the hall. Rangi entire body was on fire and she wasn't sure she could walk. Beautiful, sexy voice, and freakishly strong? It felt like she lost control of her firebending and she was starting to consume herself. 

"Strong isn't she?" Yun snapped her to reality again and seriously she couldn't stand that little smug knowing smirk on his face so she hardened her face just like her mom taught her and followed Kyoshi down the hall. 

Kyoshi didn't even look strained carrying her trunk that she knew for a fact was heavy because it had taken two strong ass men to even lift it on their carriage. In fact Kyoshi looked like she could probably carry the trunk in one arm. Two other maids passed them and gave Kyoshi a dirty little snarl. After they passed Rangi she heard them whisper to each other, 

"Freak."

"Why did they let that dirty street rat in here?" 

Rangi turned her head back to Kyoshi who had very obviously heard because of the way she was glancing over her shoulder with a sad look. That look made Rangi's heart lurch and she decided that she would protect this girl. 

Sure she was here to protect the Avatar, but she could protect Kyoshi too. As long as Rangi was around, no one would ever hurt Kyoshi. 

...

She had a new vision that night. Thick chainmail on the skirt of an armored green dress. Rangi knew two things at that point. One, that her soulmate was an Earth Kingdom woman, and two that she had met her soulmate. 

Everything in her heart was hoping and praying that her soulmate could be Kyoshi since she was one of the many new people she had met, but how would a poor maid girl picked up from the streets have a gold fan and chainmail like that? That fan was pure gold, even her own noble family wasn't rich enough to get a fan like that. Maybe her soulmate was an Earth Kingdom princess. But she hadn't met any princesses. 

The visions started coming basically every night after that. She would see the fan moving in different kind of motions, the details of that armored dress, thick black boots, black leather gloves, and a gold headdress. 

The more she saw the more it seemed impossible that it could be Kyoshi even though they had become close friends along with Yun. She never crossed any boundaries with Kyoshi for that reason even though her mind and body wanted nothing more than to tug that tall lug down and kiss her until they were both dizzy. 

"Be careful with Kyoshi," Hei Ran had said to her. "I know you like her, but that is dangerous here." 

The night that Rangi had cuddled up with her and slept in her bed had been the best night of her life. That was the night she knew she was head over heels in love with Kyoshi. Suddenly she didn't care about her soulmate. She didn't care if she figured out who her soulmate was tomorrow, she loved Kyoshi and wanted to be with Kyoshi. 

The next morning Hei Ran had questioned her. She knew that her mother supported her and that she was asking out of concern, but still it infuriated her. 

"You spent the night with Kyoshi," she said. "Did you..." she cleared her throat in obvious discomfort. "Have sex with her?" 

"Mother! That's...no! It's none of your business!" 

"It is my business if you get caught." 

"Nothing happened!" Rangi stormed off after that so angry. 

Then everything changed. Yun was dead and Kyoshi was the actual Avatar. In Rangi's mind it was easy to blame it all on duty. She could say she was honor bound to protect the Avatar and that's why she ran away with her on PengPeng's back, but the truth was she couldn't bare the idea of never seeing Kyoshi again. It was hard enough losing Yun, she couldn't also lose the love of her life. 

...

Rangi had been full of fear and doubt the moment they left the estate behind and started looking for a daofei hideout. Her visions of this soulmate who was obviously not Kyoshi didn't help matters in the least. A part of her wanted to run back to her mother and hide behind her skirt like she did as a little girl and just wait there until the day that she met her soulmate in the armored green dress, chainmail, gold headdress, and gold fan and then laugh because she already knew her but didn't figure it out. 

All those fears, however, went away the moment Kyoshi showed Rangi the contents of her secret trunk. She barely even heard Kyoshi's explanation because she couldn't stop staring at the shiny set of golden fans that were on top of everything. Underneath them she could see the armored dress, the chainmail, the headdress. It was clear. Kyoshi was her soulmate. 

She wanted to cry and tell her everything and kiss those lips and every inch of her skin until there was nothing left to kiss, but Kyoshi was already guiding them to this daofei hideout so she had to be in bodyguard mode. 

...

It wasn't until after her near death in her daofei match that Rangi was finally able to tell Kyoshi how she felt. She had intended to tell her everything. The reasoning behind challenging the champion of a barbaric fighting competition, followed by the details of her soulmate. 

She didn't get to the soulmate part cause Kyoshi was kissing her and it hurt like hell because of her busted lip. 

Suddenly the soulmate thing didn't even matter anymore because it was clear Kyoshi wanted her just as desperately and she couldn't hold back anymore...so she laughed. 

"That side of my face is busted up stupid," Rangi pressed herself up against Kyoshi. "Kiss me where I'm not hurt." 

That's when the thin line of self control broke. Kyoshi's lips pressed against her throat and Rangi moaned anxiously. She wanted it all. She's loved Kyoshi for over two years and now knowing she was her soulmate...

"I saw a top knot." 

Rangi looked at Kyoshi with wide eyes. Kyoshi was looking at her with pure adoration. 

"It was Kelsang who explained to me what that vision meant when he took me in," Kyoshi said. "And I spent years looking for that top knot. I knew it was you the moment I saw you." 

Rangi wanted to cry. 

"And then after I met you I saw your armor, and fire bursting from your fists," Kyoshi continued. "But you never showed any interest so I thought maybe it was one sided..." 

Rangi placed her hand on Kyoshi's jaw. "I saw you gold fans." 

Kyoshi started crying and then they were kissing again even though her lip hurt like hell. They crumbled down to the floor, lips attached, hands sliding under the others clothes. Then Kyoshi's hand was in her pants and Rangi's was under her skirt. 

Rangi was moaning at the feeling of Kyoshi's slick wetness against her fingertips when two of Kyoshi's fingers penetrated her suddenly and she let out a cry of both pleasure and surprise. 

Rangi pushed two of her fingers into Kyoshi in response and nearly laughed with glee when Kyoshi let out a shaky moan and pressed her head against Rangi's shoulder. 

God she felt so good, warm and tight and squeezing the life out of her fingers. Then Kyoshi started moving and Rangi was seeing stars. 

Kyoshi's hips moved in a deep grind riding Rangi's fingers as her own fingers pushed deeper and deeper into Rangi. 

"Spirits," Rangi whimpered grabbing onto Kyoshi's neck with her free hand. 

They were lying side by side, Rangi's wrist cramping as Kyoshi rode her fingers. Pleasure shot down her spine every time Kyoshi drove her fingers into Rangi. 

Kyoshi's fingers filled her so good and she was starting to tense up and tremble. She refused to finish first though. She was far too competitive. So Rangi started thrusting her fingers up whenever Kyoshi thrust downwards regardless of the burning pain on her wrist. She curled her fingers every time she was deep inside and then the most amazing thing happened. 

Kyoshi's muscles clamped down and contracted hard on her fingers. Rangi could only moan when Kyoshi's body broke into shudders and she fell apart in her arms. Rangi's Fire Nation pride swelled. She caused all this. She made the mighty Avatar crumble before her. She gave her this intense pleasure and no one else would ever have this honor. Kyoshi was hers. Kyoshi was all hers. 

Rangi was still reveling in pride and awe when Kyoshi shoved her roughly onto her back and resumed moving her fingers. Rangi cried out and braced herself with both of her hands on Kyoshi's shoulders. The sight of Kyoshi's essence coating the fingers of one of her hands only served to fuel her burning desire. 

Kyoshi was kneeling above her looking at her with green eyes so dark they almost looked black. From this position she was able to push deeper into Rangi even though her pants limited her. Rangi thought it couldn't get better until Kyoshi laid her body over her and pressed her knee against her own hand. She buried her face in the crook of Rangi's neck and started using her hips to push her hand harder and deeper. 

Rangi came instantly but Kyoshi kept going right through it. Rangi's eyes were clenched shut in ecstasy as she shuddered through the orgasm and then she had to dig her nails into Kyoshi's shoulder blades because she wasn't even down from her high and she was already building to another. Kyoshi's fingers were pushing so deep and Rangi wasn't even sure how many of them were even in there. 

It didn't help to feel Kyoshi's body pressing so deliciously against her and the feeling of herteeth sliding down her throat. She was screaming into the night struggling to keep fire from bursting from her mouth when Kyoshi did the one thing that sent her into ecstasy once more. She nibbled on Rangi's ear and breathed out, "I love you." 

Rangi's body arched up high off the ground and she stayed suspended in the air in a tense freeze for a moment until her muscles started contracting and she trembled violently against Kyoshi's body. Her mind was a haze, so much so that she barely even registered Kyoshi trembling with release above her grinding her wetness against Rangi's thigh. 

They both collapsed back onto the dirt, breathless and sweaty, and Rangi was about two seconds away from passing out when Kyoshi rolled off of her and landed beside her on her back with a grunt. Rangi's eyes were drooping closed when Kyoshi moved her on top of herself and cradled her to her chest. 

The last thing she said was, "I love you too Kyoshi," before her eyes fluttered shut. 


End file.
